


Early Morning Rituals

by Poisonedbat



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 05:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7672258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poisonedbat/pseuds/Poisonedbat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Superbat morning cuddles drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Morning Rituals

Clark jerked awake suddenly to the sound of his alarm. He flung his hand around until he finally found his phone and turned off the noise that had so rudely awakened him on his day off. He started to climb out of bed when a lazy arm was thrown around his waist.

“Where exactly do you think you’re going?” Bruce groaned, eyes still closed and face still buried into the pillow.

“Good morning, my love,” Clark whispered as he flipped over to look at his crabby boyfriend. “I was just about to go fix some breakfast.”

Bruce groaned, furrowing his brows. He tightened his hold, trying to bring his super-powered boyfriend closer. Clark let himself be pulled in and he started chuckling to himself.

“Shut up and go back to sleep,” the broody billionaire grunted.

Clark chuckled again before gently kissing the top of his head. He shuffled down so he head was underneath Bruce’s. He kissed his boyfriends chest once and pressed his face up against it.

“I love you,” he whispered, smiling to himself. He heard the faint groan of an “I love you too” from above before letting sleep come over him once more.


End file.
